


Team 7

by Journalist298



Series: World of Spies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journalist298/pseuds/Journalist298
Summary: Team 7 are spies and have to retrieve some stolen files.





	Team 7

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this was originally posted on Tumblr, just putting it here for archiving.
> 
> This is part of an ongoing series, with oneshots all set in the same universe: a spy universe!
> 
> Sakura's dress: http://wheretoget.it/look/2133944

“We get in, we get to the penthouse, we get the flash drive, separate and apprehend the target and we go. Understood?”

Sakura Haruno adjusted her sequined gown as she spoke, her tone ofvoice was just as authoritative without even seeing the frown that accompanied said command. She put in her earrings, small green gems that complemented her green eyes and pink hair wonderfully and contained a flash bang in case of emergency.

The other two occupants of the car vocalised their understanding. Sasuke Uchiha muttered a ‘hn’ as his hands gripped the steering wheel. Not that he would admit it to his two team mates, but he was slightly put out there would be no use for his expertise. That said, he still had three sticks of dynamite, a lighter and two smoke bombs hidden on his person.

“Granny Tsunade told us this back at the office Sakura, just relax. We’re going to a party!”

This exuberant exclamation came from the final occupant of the car, Naruto Uzumaki. Blond hair and blue eyed, Naruto was the reckless one of the trio. Infamous for his improvisation, he rounded out the most successful trio in Konoha Security Agency.

These three young spies had been together as a team for five years, recruited straight out of university. They were chosen for a team because of their individual talents – quick-thinking for Naruto, explosives for Sasuke and medical training for Sakura – and ability to work seamlessly, as was discovered in basic training.

“Dobe, we are not there to have fun, we are there to retrieve a flash drive that contains Government intel and arrest the criminal,” Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Yeah, well, how are we going to blend in if we don’t look like we belong there? Lighten up Teme!”

Sasuke ignored the response as he pulled into a park across the street from the apartment building where the party was being held. As the car’s ignition died off, the atmosphere in the vehicle changed and as they got out, they were actors playing a part.

Sakura’s hand reached over at the same time Sasuke moved in and curled her arm through his. Naruto drew in alongside them as they made their way across the street. People stopped and stared at the impressive picture the three of them made, a beautiful woman in an ankle length red sequined gown and two strong men in tailored tuxedoes.

The key, they’d learnt, to getting into places without being on the invite list was to act like they belonged there. And passers-by wouldn’t have doubted it for a moment. The doorman needed a little more convincing.

Placing Sakura closest to the doorman, the three of them walked straight past him. Naruto and Sasuke were two steps up on the short staircase when the doorman realised.

“Oh, wait!” Sakura cried from the bottom step and wobbled precariously, leaning on the doorman for support. “Something’s stuck on my heel.”

This statement drew the doorman’s attention to her leg and as Sakura shifted her weight, the slit in her dress revealed a length of leg three quarters of the way up her thigh. A few moments of “adjusting” and Sakura smiled at the doorman.

“Thank you so much for lending me your arm.”

With a soft pat on the arm, she all but glided up to the top of the staircase where Sasuke and Naruto were now waiting, leaving a dazzled doorman in her wake. Without a backward glance, the team swept into the conference room where the party was being held. Naruto grabbed three glasses of champagne as a waiter whisked by and offered them out.

“Ah, there’s the lord of the manor,” Naruto said, pointing to a slick-haired man with three women draping themselves over him. “I’m heading up, you keep an eye on him and wait for my signal.”

Wordlessly, Sasuke took Sakura in his arms and started dancing with her, keeping their eyes on the man guilty stealing Government secrets. Naruto discreetly dipped his finger in his champagne and applied it like cologne. Undoing his bowtie, he walked unsteadily back out into the lobby and over to an elevator. He waited – leaning on a wall, pretending to be drunk – until the elevator going up was empty.

As the elevator doors closed behind him, he pocketed his loose bowtie and straightened, running his hand through his styled hair to move it back into its usual unruly position.

Sasuke swept Sakura past the target for the third time and finally caught his eye. Sakura smiled sultrily at him and disappeared again with Sasuke into the dancers.

“Should be any moment now,” she said.

“Hn.”

Seconds later, Sasuke’s phone beeped and he whisked it to his ear.

“I’m in the penthouse. Meet me outside with the target in three.”

“Got it. Sakura, reel him in.” With that, Sasuke disappeared into the throng and Sakura turned, her shoulder-length pink hair creating an eye-catching but forgettable motion. With a smile, her eyes caught the target’s, who had abandoned his bevy of women to approach her. Turning her back on him, she began walking away, casting an enticing come-hither look over her shoulder.

He caught her by the waist as she made it to the doors and she spun in his grasp with a smile, slipping her hands around his shoulders and pulling him into the lobby. She had him outside on the curb when a black car pulled up.

The target was too distracted by Sakura’s tittering words in his ear to notice Sasuke get out of the driver’s seat, open the back door and discreetly inject him with a sedative that had him collapsing into Sakura’s waiting arms.

A side-long glance at the doorman revealed he hadn’t even noticed. Sasuke got back in the car and pulled out into the traffic.

“Once around the block and Naruto will be waiting for us when we get back,” he said.

* * *

 Even as he was thrown through a glass door, Naruto was able to categorise his pains in order of severity.

The glass door certainly hurt more than the punch to the face, but the kick to the groin was still the worst. This was not the way he had hoped his evening would go. This was his first mission back from medical leave and here he was, most undoubtedly – if he survived this fight – about to go back on it.

Rolling under the nearby table, he spat out the blood that had collected in his mouth. It was more his own fault, he’d bitten his tongue but he wouldn’t be telling his superiors that.

The crunch of a heavy boot on glass alerted him to the fact his opponent had stepped through the broken door. Feeling through his pockets, he looked for anything he could use as a projectile. He skimmed over his phone – it was worth more than his life and dammit, there was no time to call his team – and his fingers closed over a marble. He hated to lose it, but he knew he was going to have to throw his lucky marble, given to him by his late godfather, which had been left in the older man’s care when his godson’s father was killed.

Giving the blue glass ball – lovingly named Rasengan – a kiss, Naruto poked his head over the desk and threw the marble straight at his attacker’s face. It hit him directly in the throat. The moment of distraction was all Naruto needed and he leapt up and over the desk and delivered a swift kick to his attacker’s middle.

The man went down like a sack of flour. Naruto was on him in a second and punched him in the face. And unlike this nameless guard’s punch, it knocked him unconscious. Swiping at the sweat and blood on his face with one hand, Naruto picked up the fallen marble from where it lay a few feet away with the other. Pocketing the precious item, the blond stood and gingerly stepped back through the broken glass door and made his way back over to the safe he’d been trying to crack before he’d been so rudely interrupted.

It took only about 15 seconds to open the safe, his intel from headquarters having correctly surmised the passcode being its traitor’s birthday. It took only another moment to get his hands on the flash drive he’d been tasked with retrieving. Putting the small item into his jacket’s inside pocket, he slid the safe door closed and dusted himself off.

A sudden ruckus from the hall outside the door told him his time was up and he knew there was only one way out. As three men with guns came into view of the open doorway, Naruto realised what he was about to do was going to hurt more than the kick to his favourite body part.

The men lined up their guns but never had a chance to fire because Naruto ran to the closed window and hurled himself out. Five storeys up and he threw himself out of a window. Tsunade was going to be pissed, he thought. There was a few seconds of free-fall before he hit an awning and rolled off it and onto the ground below.

The bystanders had heard the crash of the glass but were most surprised by the fact the blond man who had apparently fallen out of it seemed all right. He climbed to his hands and knees, coughed and shakily got to his feet. The man patted his jacket, nodded in satisfaction, walked over to a car idling nearby, climbed in and sped away.

When the police questioned the bystanders later, all they could say is the man had blond hair, blue eyes and a great smile.

 


End file.
